


Confess

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Raijin Days, Romance, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's good for nothing but helping Shizuo study, that's all he's ever been good for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaoruyukina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruyukina/gifts).



He shouldn't have been transferred to this class. Shinra comes with him because of a sudden mess up in student placement, but that means _Izaya_ is in this class and it just _spells_ disaster.

Tapping pencils in class doesn't mean anything more than just _trying_ to get him to lose it. Not today, not when it's warm outside with spring and graduation is coming up in just a couple of weeks. He has to focus now if he wants to get through this and it's still a long time until he's free of these idiots. There's nothing like the slow burn of motivation going dry and welling up in the incessant click of when some _flea_ decides to tap his pencil against his desk in a drumming roll that hasn't stopped for the past five minutes. Only now it's starting to grate his nerves to fine sharp points. Too bad Izaya's just too far away to stab with a death glare. Even if the effectiveness of it is at a slim chance, there's still a chance to be successful.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap tap—_ This is _not_ convincing him to behave. Shinra may be shooting him a nervous queasy smile, all fake reassurances that he really shouldn't be getting up in class to go punch the flea's face in. All the while his teeth grind and his lips press into a hard line of trying to do something right for once and the teacher never pays close enough attention until it's too late. He keeps saying that it's never been his fault but somehow people like Izaya for no reason at all. They just do.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ And they're idiots. Really stupid morons who can't pull their heads out of their asses and _realize_ that the no-good two-faced lying cheat of a parasitic psychopathic louse with an obsessive interest in strangers has no right being considered as anything more than the pest he is. A waste of space who taps his pencil while bored on his desk and or clicks his pen whenever the lectures drone on and on. Only now he's not paying attention anymore and this lesson is boring anyway, he's just going to have to make Izaya hand over the notes and explain his girly handwriting better than the teacher can.

Stupid flea. It's one of the few things Shizuo can use from him, 'cause it's not easy to find a way to make a bargain for getting help on his homework and he'll never explain why his grades have gone up in the past couple of months. Izaya can snicker to himself all he wants, but he's not the one talking when Shizuo finds other uses for his mouth.

And that tapping still hasn't stopped, even if he's been staring at the clock every now and then and how has it only been a minute since he's started feeling his head throb with irritation. Nonetheless the teacher is oblivious, thinking today must be a good day because Shizuo has been behaving himself long enough to not start more than two fights that end up in the boy's bathroom and in a janitor's closet throughout the day. Izaya's a picky little shit and he whines too much about anywhere they go, which could just be avoided if he could stop be such an annoying mouthy flea. Seeing as Izaya's never willing to consider anything other than his selfish desires, Shizuo doesn't really care what he does. As long as he keeps his creepy shit to himself.

Which makes it harder to try and find a way to start up another conversation. Notes are always an excuse to get to talking, somewhat awkward as Izaya's always darting in and out of conversation and just twisting words to make it run in circles to piss Shizuo off. It's not funny and he doesn't get what the flea gets off on from messing with his head and generally acting like the dick he is.

But gritting his teeth while that damn pencil keeps tapping, he's not sure if it's possible to keep himself from flying off the handle— _not_ funny—or just beating Izaya's face in with his arms. Now that's a nice thought.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ It's like he's asking for it. Trying to pay attention is just so damn _hard_ , even if Shinra shoots him a look because he's broken about three pencils now in rapid succession.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"Damn it!" Shizuo slams his hands on his desk, standing up and he doesn't feel the wood breaking underneath his hands into shards beyond use. "Izaya, shut the fuck _up!_ " All eyes are on him, watching and even the teacher's eyes widen, still a bit uneasy whenever Shizuo flies into a rage after replacing the teacher's desk more than three times this year and students' desks even more. Izaya, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care all that much when he turns around in his seat, raising that cocky little eyebrow of his as if to ask _who, me?_

"Some of us are trying to learn here, Shizu-chan," Izaya gets up from his desk, the smile on his face full of shit and he's already sliding out of his chair and turning toward the door. Shizuo's irritated growl only makes it worse, the rage building in his fingers enough to _murder_ Izaya with his desk and strangle him with the legs. Or cut him to pieces with his chair.

"Or, you're just looking for an excuse to talk to me, ne?" The room swallows itself in a collective silence, swollen and heavy and the anger coming from Shizuo is too palpable to choke over.

"You damn flea!" Shizuo snarls, grabbing things to throw while Izaya makes a beeline for the door. Seconds after he escapes Shizuo follows, nearly breaking the door open with as fast and hard as he hits, smashing through and taking off after Izaya in a fast pursuit. The teacher may have said something, trying and failing in what never works when the two infamous students start a fight within school walls.

Izaya's laughter chirps as it echoes down the hallways, empty with everyone in class and a perfect opportunity for Shizuo to finally catch him. He roars, enraged by Izaya's fricking _giggling_ like the freaky bastard he is, and just won't sit still long enough to have his neck snapped.

"Get back here you fricking creep so I can rearrange your face!" Shizuo follows him, eyes trained on him and all that's on his mind is catching the flea, forgetting how he destroys lockers and whatever he can grab—it's all for the flea, nothing else matters except tearing him a new one after all of his stupid little games he drags Shizuo into.

"Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!" Izaya disappears down another hallway, vanishing before Shizuo's eyes when he follows the same turn and—he's not _there._

Immediately his eyes tear to the walls, looking for the sneaky bug and waiting for some version of his shitty laughter, snarling to himself as he paces, feet leaving the ground quaking beneath his shoes. "Where the fuck are you, Izaya!?" He doesn't care if he gets in trouble, much less for swearing, he just wants Izaya _dead_ and leaving him the hell alone.

Shizuo stalks forward, searching for the flea when he doesn't want to face the facts—Izaya's probably gotten away anyway— _somehow_ disappearing right before his eyes. Except he refuses to accept it, it doesn't mean shit that Izaya can make himself vanish, 'cause it just means he's a goddamn coward who can't help but be a complete pain in the ass for shits and giggles.

Huffing in disgust, Shizuo moves down the hallway, finding it best not to return to class now that he's ruined it and the teacher would send him to discipline anyway. His head is filled with nothing but raging thoughts of just wanting the flea to leave him alone, trying to figure out what's so damn great about bothering him when he wants to do better in class, but then—

Something grabs him, dragging him by the back of his collar and before Shizuo can figure out what's going on a door slams in front of his face, darkness blinding him. It only lasts temporarily but already he's alert, swinging punches and hitting too close walls and other objects that start falling ignoring the sound of someone calling his name.

"—Shizu-chan! Stop!" As soon as he hears it, his heart stops in his chest. Rage begins to burn, fury engulfing him and searing its mark underneath his skin as he turns to face the idiot flea. He doesn't think anything of the strange look on Izaya's face, the smirk long gone and he doesn't have much time to react before a hand slaps over his mouth, risking being broken off but taking the blond by surprise.

"Shizu-chan, shush," Izaya lowers his voice, the red of his eyes visible as the light catches them from the window in the door. "If you just listen, then you can leave. Don't move, don't do anything stupid."

Before Shizuo can retort, or even better, rip the pest's arms off, Izaya moves his hand off of Shizuo's mouth and there's only a brief split of a second of silence. After that, Shizuo feels something warm against his lips and pressing hard, moving against his mouth and there's nothing to do, not cornered like this.

But Izaya—Izaya's _kissing_ him, the only kiss he's ever had, his first one—doesn't seem to care, eyes fluttering closed and Shizuo's frozen in place as the kiss softens from the initial roughness. Izaya tastes like lip balm, cool and sweet strawberry that melts on his tongue as soon as the taste slips in between his lips. Only it's Izaya soon after, arms wrapping around him to pull him closer as Izaya's tongue slips through his lips, teasing at his teeth until Shizuo feels the wet stroke of Izaya's tongue on his own and forgets how to breathe.

Grasping for something to hold onto, Shizuo stumbles, falling against the wall and finding that Izaya follows, leaning heavily against him. Nothing breaks the kiss, wet and warm and it tastes like a solid concentration of Izaya like the fingers weaving into his hair.

Just as soon as it starts to feel good, for reasons Shizuo can't explain, Izaya pulls away, panting softly and only then does Shizuo realize he's sorely out of breath.

No words pass between them, Shizuo leaning in for another kiss that Izaya obliges for a dance of tongues and clicking teeth. One kiss becomes two, another three, and then finally Izaya pulls away, licking his lips of excess saliva, his uniform askew from Shizuo's wandering hands.

"I know Shizu-chan likes me," Izaya breathes against his lips, eyes catching Shizuo's and Shizuo chokes on a breath, silence deafeningly loud as it pounds in his ears. Izaya's smile softens, back to the version Shizuo knows from when they study together. "Unless I'm wrong, Shizu-chan…?"

He doesn't know where to _start,_ but he doesn't want to miss the chance even if it's in the damn janitor's closet. "I-I—y-yeah," he stutters, confused and feeling the click of rage like a lighter's flame when Izaya laughs, consoled only by another kiss that's softer and sweeter than all the others.

"Good," Izaya's heading to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open but one of his hands remains in Shizuo's. "Because I like Shizu-chan too."

And by the way Izaya smiles secretively, Shizuo doesn't think he minds all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> The very, very, extremely late request from kaoru yukina, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you enjoy this, knowing that you really wanted this and of course, I don't forget my promises. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
